


Devil's Due

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dante is three fries short of a brain, Eating pizza, Fluff and Crack, I tried to write this as a b list horror movie, Inspired By Memes, It's really dumb, Pizza time, black olive torture, spardacest if you squint, that's the entire fic, the return of racoon dante, the twins have half a collective brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He should have known something was up when Vergil had relented to ordering a pizza with him, and had even volunteered to go and pick it up, but he’d let it go with a soft smile and wave of his hand, head buried under a filthy magazine, feigning sleep that refused to come.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunalescaHeartilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaHeartilly/gifts).



Dante screamed, another broken sound of pain escaping him.

That Vergil could and even worse, was doing this to him made his insides boil, his demon rolling under this skin like a wounded animal, screaming for blood, wanting to break free and tear his other half to shreds for daring to even think about doing this to him.

That his brother, his flesh and blood, his very own soulmate was hurting Dante this way made his heart not only break but shatter.

Vergil made another movement, and once more, Dante screamed, sobbing. His chest aching. He wanted to look away, to pretend Vergil wasn’t torturing him like this.

This was too much. Vergil had gone far past the point of too far. All of the other atrocities, Dante may have been able to, maybe not forgive, but at least understand, but this?

This was too much. Vergil had finally snapped, and with him, Dante too.

He tried to close his eyes, but couldn’t, watching Vergil open his lips once more and hearing himself pleading with Vergil, feeling another wave of sheer agony roll through him. “Verge, please!”

His brother ignored him. Because of fucking course, he did.

Whatever divines were watching over Dante at this moment must have truly hated him.

He should have known something was up when Vergil had relented to ordering a pizza with him, and had even volunteered to go and pick it up, but he’d let it go with a soft smile and wave of his hand, head buried under a filthy magazine, feigning sleep that refused to come.

Oh, his brother truly knew him too well.

Vergil had returned half an hour later, arms ladened with several boxes, and as Dante moved the magazine off of his face and back on to his desk, Vergil had already dumped a box in front of him, and before he’d managed to put his feet up too.

His elder twin had quickly moved into the kitchen, returning with several napkins, dumping a few of them on top of his boxes. It was probably a good idea, but Dante didn’t care at that moment, opening his box and eyes zooming in on the greasy, cheesy heaven. Vergil had given him a smooth, soft chuckle and Dante groaned, taking a huge bite.

It was perfect as always.

By the time he’d noticed that Vergil hadn’t started, he was already halfway through his own, and he had shot a questioning look at Vergil, wondering why he was watching him so carefully. Dante offered a slight shrug in return and smiled, raising another slice to his lips as he watched Vergil open his own box, raising in his chair slightly to take a look at the - oh holy fuck.

The pizza, if it could even be called that, was a travesty of a creation. It was a plain dough base, with olives, scattered on one half.  
His brother smirked at him.  
Something was horribly, terribly wrong.

“Verge, what the actual fuck?” He’d screeched at his elder twin, not his finest move to date, but it summed up his feelings on the matter well enough.

Vergil’s smirk turned bloodthirsty, a wicked thing, before unrolling his napkin and drawing an already parted pair of cheap Chinese chopsticks out of them, and Dante felt his heart drop.

“Did...Did they get your order wrong?” Dante asked, more begging Vergil to say yes, a naive wish, but perhaps it had happened, it did, occasionally, right?

Vergil blinked slowly, and maintaining eye contact with his younger twin, took one of the black olive slices with his chopsticks, raising it to his mouth, and chewing it slowly, a devilish chuckle escaping him as he did so.

“Don’t be so patronising, Dante mine.”

Dante could feel his heart beginning to race, his breath coming in quicker as his brother repeated his actions on another slice of olive. Dante could feel his skin start to cool in temperature as goose pimples broke out on his arms. His eyebrow ticked.

Okay, calm down, everything is fine.

Holy fuck, this was not fine. Nothing about this situation screamed fine.

Dante’s eyes were starting to water as he watched his brother chew on yet another slice.

Vergil paused for a moment, his smirk shifting yet again to something darker as he cooed softly, “Tears, brother mine?”

Dante angrily swiped the water from his eyes, unable to tear himself from watching Vergil, even as his own pizza grew cold, and Vergil knew it.

Dante was already shaking, and Vergil was loving every moment of his brother’s reaction.

Perhaps Next time, Vergil would try it with pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a conversation that took place over Discord in which a friend told me about a friend they had that ate every food with chopsticks, and I referenced "None Pizza with left meat".


End file.
